


Dishes

by eyehategod



Category: Hole (Band), Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: Set in 1998.  An AU, obviously.  Super fluffy.When you think of Courtney/Manson, you think of R-rated stuff, right?Well, I wanted to make the purest thing ever, so here ya go.Feedback always welcome. <3My first General Audiences fic!!!





	Dishes

"BRIANNN!", she called from upstairs. He chuckled quietly. Her angry voice was always cute. "Yes, honey?" "Remind me, how many years have we been married?" He counted backwards on his fingers for a second, stopping to admire his red sparkly nail polish. "Uh... let's see, I was 19 when we got married... ten years." She stomped down the stairs dramatically, but Brian could tell as soon as he saw her that she wasn't mad at him. God, was she as beautiful as ever. Blonde waves of hair cascaded down her back, complimenting her otherworldly green eyes. Her lips were glossy and stained a cherry red, but most importantly, she was smiling. She giggled. "Brian? What I was trying to say before you zoned out was that we've been married for a decade, and you still can't put away dishes properly." He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, sweetie pie." She smiled a bit more at this, playfully rolling her eyes. "What, because you're such a masculine man that something like putting away dishes is too girlish for you to do?", she joked.

He smiled at this. "Oh, come on. How was I supposed to know that the two almost identical sets of dishes go in completely different places?" She rolled her eyes again, giggling and wrapping her arms around him lovingly. "Oh, I don't know, Brian. Maybe because you've lived here for ten years?" He jokingly shrugged. She faked a gasp. "Brian Hugh Warner! You're being very disrespectful right now.", she joked, twirling a strand of hair between two of her fingers. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

He couldn't help but grin at this. "Oh, you're no lady.", he smiled, kissing her on the lips. She melted into the kiss, and after a few seconds of romantic bliss, they both pulled back for air. "Don't think I've forgotten about those dishes, Brian." He pouted. "Aww."


End file.
